


Dad I'm Werewolf

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Liam tells his bilogical father his werewolf secret. His dad is surprisingly chill about it.





	Dad I'm Werewolf

 

 

 Lysandre Augustine (Liam's Biological Father.)

 

Liam had so had it with his mom. It wasn't that he didn't love her or anything like that but she just didn't understand him. She didn't even put in the effort most of the time and it kinda sucked. His stepfather was a lot better at the whole parenting thing but sometimes it felt like all they had time for was each other. He felt like a ghost in his own house. So he left just to see if they'd even notice. He hadn't really planned to wind up in front of his biological father's apartment building, maybe his legs had subconsciously carried him here. He really needed to ask Scott if his constant need for attention was a wolf thing because it kind of sucked. Especially now that Scott was gone. That was probably the real issue being separated from his alpha was painful.

 

Liam really didn't spend enough time with his Dad anyway. His parents did not get along so his father tried to steer clear. He still sort of parented from afar, he made time for Liam and was always there if Liam needed him but not nearly often enough for his liking. He spotted his dad's car and decided to see if he was home. He walked up the stairs to the third floor and knocked on his dad's door. He could hear his dad inside, and he must have ran into something because he swore and grumbled something that sounded like. “Fucking table” The door swung open and revealed his father shirtless in a pair of sweatpants and some rather silly giraffe slippers.

 

“Liam? What are you doing here?” Liam had been about to answer but he was hauled into a tight hug. He let his face fall against his father's chest and sighed.

 

“I missed you.” He said in lieu of actually answering the question. Besides, he totally didn't need a reason to show up on his dad’s doorstep.

 

“I missed you too kid, come on in i was about to order pizza. You hungry?” Liam stepped past his dad and into the apartment. His dad wasn't the kind of guy who really lived like people expected. He was a big shot lawyer who definitely made a lot of money bit he lived a pretty modest life style. Other than driving a flashy car no one would assume he was rich looking at his small apartment.

 

“I'm a teenager dad I’m always hungry.” His father made a noise that was half snort half amused huff and Liam couldn't help but smirk. He watched as his dad typed away on his phone no doubt ordering dinner and a myriad of other tasks  Liam let out a little grunt as his father whacked his feet, Liam raised his legs so his dad could sit down on the couch plopping his feet in his dad’s lap.

 

“So how are you Li? Anything bothering you because of that usually the only reason you pop in unannounced.” Damn Dad and his uber-lawyer perceptiveness. He was like a Jedi master or something always knew more than he let on.

 

“A few things but… can we at least eat before we talk dad?” His father gave him an assessing look full of affection and concern.

 

“Alright honey but I’m not letting you out of this apartment until you've spilled the beans.” _I swear my dad and Joe Biden are the only fathers who call their sons honey._ While it hadn't been his original intention for visiting his dad he really wanted to tell him that he was a werewolf. It was hard to keep secret, not telling his father was physically painful. Liam literally told him everything. His dad dropped the subject for the moment, giving one of Liam’s ankles a comforting squeeze. “You know I'm not a foot stool right?” Liam gave his dad a blank look saying nothing and instead shifting so he was using his dad for a pillow instead.

 

“How about a pillow?” His father huffed in amusement wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders and absentmindedly running his hand up and down his bicep as he flipped through TV channels. “I swear you're like some human teddy bear hybrid. Either that or a need for physical affection is a hereditary trait.”

 

“Nothing wrong with needing to cuddle dad.” Dad made an acknowledging noise as if he was deep in thought.

 

“You didn't use to be this cuddly though not since you were little.”

 

“Just shut up and hug me, old man.” His father glared at him.

 

“I'm not an old man, I'm barely middle-aged you brat.” Liam just shrugged smiling innocently as his father's eyes attempted to shoot lasers at him. It was true, his dad was only in his early thirties he’d knocked Liam’s mom up at too young an age. How he'd found the time to become a lawyer and be a parent was beyond Liam.

 

“Dad, can I ask you something?” His father muted the TV and gave his son his undivided attention.

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Why'd you and mom break up?” His dad raised a brow as if to say, _seriously you haven't figured that out?_

 

“Because son after you were born I stopped lying to myself and your mother about my sexuality.” _Wait what?_

 

“Wait you’re gay?” His father gave him the flattest _Duh Liam_ look in his entire arsenal. It was pretty warranted in retrospect the signs were all there in flashing rainbow neon if he bothered to look for them.

 

“Oh, it seems so obvious now…” His father ruffed Liam’s hair in a totally patronizing fashion. Liam growled at him and his father quirked a brow.

 

“Did you just growl at me? What are you a bear cub?” _You have no idea how close you are there papa bear._ Liam was saved from answering by a knock at the door. With an ample amount of grace his father vaulted over the couch and went to the door. He payed for their dinner and carried it to the kitchen. “I'm not a waiter son come get your food.” Liam huffed and made his way to the kitchen catching the paper plate dad threw to him like a frisbee with ease.

 

They ate at the table Liam purposefully eating slowly to have an excuse to not talk. His father looked patiently on having finished long before Liam his arms folded across his chest and his brow perpetually raised. He totally looked like Spock, like he was observing some peculiar human behavior and was about to say “fascinating.” Liam reached for another slice when his dad snapped the box closed.

 

“Enough stalling Li’ the more you stall the more worried you're making me. Are you in some sort of trouble? Did you kill someone? Do i need to grab a shovel?” The fact that his father would probably be completely ok with helping him cover up a murder should have been concerning. It wasn't it was comforting knowing the lengths his dad would go to, to protect him.

 

“Alright don't freak out.” Liam let himself shift keeping his eyes focused on his father. Dad’s pulse sped up and his eyes went comically wide and Liam shifted into his wolfish state. To his father credit, he wasn't freaking out. He smelled startled and confused but not afraid. “I'm a werewolf.”

 

“A werewolf? How are you a werewolf? And how do you manage to look adorable and horrifying at the same time?” Well, this was going far better than Liam had anticipated, his dad didn't bolt. Or call him a monster or anything. Liam let his features return to normal, before taking a deep breath.

 

“Well, it all started last year..”

 

\----

 

After telling his dad the whole story and answering about a million questions Liam felt a lot better. His dad had listened and hadn't judged. But the whole time he talked Liam could practically hear his father's brain working on all the details, putting all the puzzle pieces together. The man was ridiculously perceptive and had he know the supernatural wasn't just mythology he had no Doubt he'd have figured out what Liam was without being told.

 

“Well I have to say you just altered my entire worldview in the span a few hours. I knew there was something wild going on in this town but christ. I never expected any of this.” His father looked utterly exhausted as he rubbed at his chin still processing everything. “Well I still love you kid werewolf, or not nothing will ever change that. I've still got a ton of questions and i plan on interrogating all your friends. I also plan on giving Melissa a piece if my mind for not telling me any of this.” Dad stood up crossing the living room to the liquor cabinet and making himself a drink. He crossed back to the dining room and pulled Liam into a tight hug. “Don't hide anything like this from me again alright?”

 

“Okay, dad.” His father pressed a kiss to Liam’s temple.

 

“I love you kiddo, nothing will ever change that.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

“C’mon NCIS is on.” Liam smiled following his dad into the living room and resuming his previous position cuddled comfortably against his dad on the couch. They continued on their night like nothing had changed between them and nothing really had. Except they both gained a little more understanding of each other.

 

 

 


End file.
